Ton Poison
by Le-Yaoi-Et-Moi
Summary: Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te prévenir. Je te tuerais de mes mains. Ma haine pour toi me poussera à faire l'impossible et l'insurmontable. C'est une promesse que je tiendrais. La prochaine fois que l'on se vois, je te tue.
1. Chapter 1

_Ces soir là, toi et moi ne faisions plus qu'un... J'étais heureux, jusqu'au moment ou tu partais. Sans te retourner. Sans m'embrasser. Sans me sourire. En me piétinant le cœur. Si je ne t'aimais pas comme je t'avais aimé, j'aurais pu comprendre ta réaction. Tu m'avais dit que tu resterais pour toujours, était-ce du flan? Si oui, pourquoi m'avoir menti? Tu ne voulais de moi que dans son lit. J'étais ton jouet et tu me manipulais telle une marionnette._

_Cruel. Ce mot était la définition même de cette personne que j'ai aimé, c'est à dire toi... A présent, c'est différent. Toi, la seule et unique personne à avoir réussi à toucher mon cœur. La seule à l'avoir détruit aussi. Je t'envoie cette lettres pour te prévenir. Je te tuerais de mes mains. Ma haine pour toi me poussera à faire l'impossible et l'insurmontable. C'est une promesse que je tiendrais. La prochaine fois que l'on se vois, je te tue._

_Signé Trafalgar Law, pour Eustass Kidd._


	2. Chapter 2

_xKasatka: Oui, il y a une suite! ^-^ et c'est maintenant! +_+_

_Nya, La suite c'est maintenant! Bise à toi aussi! _

_Bisous à mes premières revieweuse +o+_

* * *

_Assis sur mon lit, je relis ma lettre plusieurs fois. Est-ce que j'avais été assez clair. Je décide d'arrêté de réfléchir et de la donner à l'oiseau voyageur. La promesse que je me suis faite, je lui ai dit que je la tiendrais, mais je n'en suis moi même pas sur. Comment va-t-il réagir? Je ne sais pas. Et puis bon, nous verrons à ce moment là. On toque à ma porte, je dis en bref Entrer. et mon ours polaire, qui me sert de second, entre et me demande si je vais bien. Pourquoi irais-je mal?_

_-Capitaine?_

_Je sursaute, en plein dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas remarquer que Bepo est à présent devant moi. Il pose sa patte gauche sur mon avant bras et me regarde avec un regard extra sérieux. Je penche la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension. Il me dit avec un sérieux déconcertant:_

_-Vous pleurez._

_J'écarquille les yeux. Ce n'est pas possible! Depuis que je suis sur le sous-marin, je n'ai pas pleurer une fois! Bepo à raison: Je ne vais pas bien du tout. Je me laisse aller et enlace mon ours. Au début je ne fais que verser une ou deux larmes. Peu après, je pleure de tout mon saoul. Si bien que je finipar m'endormir dans ses bras._

_L'équipage du Kid étaient en train de faire la fête sur le pont, en raison d'une victoire contre une base de la marine, lorsque qu'un oiseau lance le d'anormal. Le cap'tain s'approche et attrape le journal. Il feuillette quelque pages lorsqu'une petite enveloppe tombe de la page sport. Etonné, car en général les personnes du monde n'avait pas le courage de venir lui parler, ou tout simplement de lui écrire une lettre. Alors étonné pour un sous, il ouvre le petit paquet. En la lisant, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Ce qu'il lit ne peut pas être vrai. Il prend alors une décisions en express et ordonne à ses hommes de changer de cap et se rediriger vers la précédente île. Le cap'tain du Kid fonça alors dans sa cabine attrapant une feuille et un stylo._

_Cher Trafalgar, _

_Je suis désoler de te dire sa, mais tu pars pas Et aussi, tu n'arriveras jamais à me tuer. Je suis bien plus fort que toi! Alors, j'te préviens. Si tu n'es pas à Paradise Wonderland, je hais ce nom, dans moins de 2 jours. Tu le regretteras fort. Et puis, pourquoi je t'aurais embrassé? On sort pas ensemble! Ah ah! Et puis, en tant que "jouet" tu dois m'obéir!_

_De Eustass Kidd, pour Trafalgar Law._

_Eustass se relit une fois encore. C'était parfait. Lui aussi donna sa lettre à l'oiseau et l'envoyant à son jouet préférer. Quelque heures plus tard, Trafalgar reçu la lettre._

_C'est comme si Kidd voulait l'achever. Mais sa haine ne faisait que s'accroître. Dans deux jours. Cette date marquera l'arrêt de la souffrance de Law. _

_Elle marquera aussi la mort de l'ancien amant de Law. Ce jour la, Kidd sera mort._

_L'Eustass fulmine. Comment ce petit sextoys osait-il se rebeller? Depuis la première fois ou Law avait écarter les jambes pour lui, il était devenu à lui. Ce n'était pas amoureux, juste sexuel. Pour Law, c'était bien différent. Lui, il s'était donner à Kidd pour une seul et unique raison. Il l'aimait. Et il s'était dit que si Eustass voulait continuer, c'est qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui non?_

_Eustass Kidd avait piétiner son coeur, Law allait faire de même._


End file.
